iPlan Something Special
by Poywhere
Summary: Carly's and Freddie's 1 year anniversary is coming up, but when Carly thinks Freddie has forgot about it their anniversary, Freddie does something that changes her world.


Freddie and Gibby walked into the Groovy Smoothie. Carly and Freddie's One year anniversary since they started dating was coming up on November 19, 2011. Today was November 17, 2011. Freddie had something special planned for Carly on the day of the anniversary. Carly and Freddie started dating because of the fan war that happened with Carly's old boyfriend Adam. Carly fell in love with Freddie after the fan war, Sam confronted Carly and Freddie, so they got together and they've been happy since. Spencer has never seen Carly so happy in his life without Freddie as her boyfriend. Even though Carly and Freddie made a pact they were going to get together if Carly still liked him because Freddie saved Carly's life, almost a year later the pact was complete except Carly liking him she loved him. Gibby invited Freddie to play some golf on Saturday when Freddie mentioned Saturday was his Carly's and his anniversary.

"Hey Freddie" Gibby said

"Yeah?" Freddie asked sipping his smoothie

"You wanna play some pool Saturday?" Gibby asked sipping his smoothe\ie

"Ah" Freddie responded "Can't. It's Carly's and I's One year anniversary"

"Really?" Gibby asked

"Yep" Freddie answered "

"Do you have anything planned?" Gibby asked

"Yes, i think Carly's gonna love it" Freddie answered again "You can help"

"K" Gibby siad "What do i do?" and Freddie explained what he was doing for the anniversary. Gibby liked it, but he said he'd like a different anniversary, something like with every boy shirtless which was really weird to Freddie.

"Every boy shirtless?" Freddie asked

"Yes" Gibby answered "You gonna come?"

"No i'll pass" Freddie said

* * *

Carly watching her favorite show called "Girly Cow" when Sam burst through the door holding some kind of tickets in her hand and she looked very excited. Sam started yelling them went over to the kitchen and started eating bacon happily.

"Sam!" Carly shouted "What are you doing? Eating all my bacon!"

"Carly!" Sam shouted "Guess what!"

"What?' Carly asked

"I got CUTTLEFISH tickets!" Sam screamed "AWESOME!. FOR THERE OPENING CONCERT!" Sam took two tickets from her pocket, pulled them out and handed them to Carly.

"WHAT!" Carly yelled "How dod you get these?" Carly stood up jumping up and down on the ground

"Yeah baby" Sam answered "Oh yeah..."

"How'd you get these?" Carly asked

"You got these form Lanny didn't you?" Carly asked. Lanny was a guy like rip-off Rodny, but he was more of a rip-off. Sam kind of liked him like the way she used to like Jonah. Lanny has been arrested 7 times in one week and that's why Sam liked him so much. Carly sat down back on the couch, looked at the tickets, when she noticed the date of the concert.

"Fine i got them form Lanny" Sam confessed

"Sam" Carly said

"Yeah?" Sam asked

"I can't go" Carly informed Sam "Look at the date" Carly handed the tickets back to Sam, so she could look at the date of the CuttleFish concert. The date was November 19, 2011 which was Carly and Freddie's anniversary.

"What about it?" Sam asked

"Don't you notice anything on the ticket about the date?" Carly asked

"Yeah it says November 19, 2011" Sam said "What's the big deal"

"It's My and Freddie's One year anniversary!" Carly stated

"Oh" Sam said

"Yeah oh!" Carly said "I can't go, it would devastate Freddie"

"Oh C'Mon he's not even that romantic" Sam said

"Yes he is" Carly said "One time he took me to a to a romantic dinner, took me to a romantic fountain, and lake which was beautiful and when i got home this whole apartment was covered with roses and hearts and they were not paper" Carly stated "He's very romantic"

"Then we'll see what he has in store for you" Sam said

"Yes i just can't wait!" Carly said "Saturday might be one of the best days in my life!"

"Unless you skip the anniversary and come to the concert with me" Sam offered

"No" Carly rejected "I'm not going to the concert with you on Saturday. You know i would any other day"

"Even Freddie's birth-" Sam started then got interrupted by Carly

"That's not important to me" Carly interrupted "But Me and Freddie's one year anniversary in the most important thing to me right now"

"Skip it" Sam demanded

"No" Carly rejected again "Freddie could have something special planned for me"

"No one has ever planned anything special for me!" Sam protested "What makes you think Freddie or any other guy would do something for you!"

"Maybe they don't do anything for you is because your mean, aggressive, pushy." Carly stated "I can keep going. I've got tons more to say why boys won't fall in love with you or do anything special for you"

"Can you do one thing for me though?" Sam asked

"Sure anything you want" Carly said

"Skip the anniversary" Sam ordered

"Except that" Carly said "And of you ask me again i will bite your arm off"

"Really?" Sam asked

"No i just wouldn't buy anymore bacon" Carly said

"You wouldn't" Sam said

"Yes i would but ONLY if i DON'T skip the anniversary" Carly said

"Fine you don't have to skip the anniversary" Sam said

"Thank you" Carly said "I just can't wait till Saturday! My first One year anniversary"

"And the only one you'll ever get" Sam joker and Carly gave her a look "I meant you'll be with Freddie forever!"

"Huh-uh" Carly said

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys can you explain what Oc means like Carly/Oc as an paring ? and i just wanted to write this but i'll update this tomorrow hopefully and maybe the 16th chapter of iStill Love Freddie!**


End file.
